Egyptian Royalty
by redvelvet2010
Summary: Inuyasha is the crowned prince of Egypt, as well as the protector of the temple of his father, The god Anubis. Kagome is his future princess. Will they look past their hatred for each other and find love? Kag/Inu Sango/Miroku
1. Anubis' chosen son

Chapter One

Anubis' chosen son

The silver haired man walked into the dimly lit temple, the priests bowing to him. His given name was Prince Asim, and as his name suggested, he was a protector of the temple of the dog. His father was the great god Anubis, his mother a beautiful Egyptian queen named Umayma.

"Asim," his mother called, "What are you doing? You are to be ready for the arrival of your princess to be."

"I know, Mother. But do I really want to marry a girl I hardly know?" He hated being forced into something he didn't want.

"I heard that Princess Ojufemi is the prized jewel of Memphis, and you would do well to marry the girl. It would assure your step father, the Pharaoh, that you are the chosen son of our great god Anubis." She touched his dog like ears, the same ears he'd inherited from his father.

"Mother! I'm to old for you to do that!"

"You will always be my precious boy. Now go prepare for the boat."

Asim did as his mother bid him. The slaves drew a comforting bath for him. Asim drifted to sleep.

A few hours later, a slave girl woke him up. "My Prince, the boat is here and you're not ready."

"Very well, young Kikyo. Hand me my robe."

She did as instructed. Kikyo was his favorite slave girl. He'd bedded her several times. If she became with child, Asim could always have her sent elsewhere. Kikyo had never refused him. Who would ever refuse the great crowned prince Asim? But what of this princess? Would she take a lover on the side as he would do? What was she thinking right now?

Kikyo helped her master dress in the royal colors, blue and gold. She placed the royal necklace on his chest, and the signet ring on his left third finger, identifying him as not only the crowned prince of Egypt, but also the son of Anubis.

"Kikyo."

"Yes, my prince?"

"I require a bed partner tonight. I will send for you tonight. It may be our last night together. But know you will be well taken care of."

"As my prince wishes. I will answer your beckoning call." She bowed and left his chambers. Asim walked to the stable where his chariot awaited him. It was time to meet his future wife.

_a/n I've never done an Inuyasha fan fiction with an ancient Egyptian flair. Hopefully It will be the best piece I've written_


	2. The Double Cross

**Chapter Two**

**The double cross**

**As Prince Asim rode towards the dock, he had a sudden change of heart. He'd heard that this Princess Ojufeme was a very ugly person. He didn't want to be shackled to her forever, no matter what the Pharaoh might say. Then he had a brilliant idea. He turned the horses around and went to the temple. He found the person he was searching for.**

"**Miroku!"**

**A priest bowed low, "Your highness. How may I serve you today?"**

"**Remember when we were little we used to trade places?"**

"**Yes I do, your highness."**

"**I would like to trade places today. I'm to meet my future bride, and I want you to see what she's like. Today I will be the priest Inuyasha. You will be Prince Asim." They began to switch clothing. Miroku dressed as Asim, and Asim dressed as Miroku.**

**Meanwhile on the ship, another switch was taking place. The black haired Ojufeme was a beauty. But she was nervous about meeting the Prince Asim. She's heard he was arrogant and cocky. She called for her lady in waiting.**

"**Sango!"**

**A black haired girl walked into the room. "Yes, my lady?"**

"**I want you to switch places with me. I've heard things about this Prince Asim. I want you to find out what he's like. Today I'm no longer Princess Ojufeme, but your lady in waiting Kagome." **

"**I hope you know what you're doing, my lady."**

"**You worry too much, Sango. I will reveal myself in due time."**

**Miroku and Asim rode to the docks, receiving bows and quizzical looks from the local sailors. They had learned to never question their crowned prince. He often traded places with his priest and child hood friend when he thought his life might be in danger. Miroku was a skilled fighter, and Asim was skilled at wielding his sword. Asim called out, "Make way for the Crowned prince of Egypt, the son of the great Pharaoh, and blessed by the great god Anubis, Prince Asim!"**

**Sango had walked to the bow of the boat, followed by Ojufeme. Ojufeme's servants were used to seeing Sango impersonating the princess. It had started as a childhood game, as the two girls had grown up together. Whenever Ojufeme felt uncomfortable, she and Sango would trade places. Sango looked down from the bow of the boat to where Prince Asim was standing, and gasped.**

"**What is it, Sango?"**

"**He's beautiful! I've never seen a man so chiseled by the gods. Oh, Princess, you are a lucky woman."**

**Meanwhile, Asim was asking Miroku about the princess. Miroku couldn't keep his eyes off the woman looking down at him. "By the gods!"**

"**What is it, Miroku?"**

"**She's lovely. She's truly been blessed by the goddess Isis. Her lady in waiting is very lovely too."**

**Asim looked up. Miroku was right. Ojufeme's hand maiden couldn't keep her eyes off the prince in disguise. **

**Ojufeme said, "The prince's priest is also a very handsome man. Oh if I wasn't promised to Prince Asim, what I couldn't do with his body." The sheer thought of her and the priest was making her wet with want.**

"**My lady," Sango exclaimed, "You do realize that you can take a lover, don't you? Take the priest!"**

**As Sango and Ojufeme departed the boat, the disguised princess ran in front of Sango and bowed before Miroku. "Your Highness, may I present to you Her Grace, Ojufeme. Princess of Memphis."**

**Miroku took Sango's hand and kissed it. "My lady. Welcome to Thebes. Rumors of your beauty have traveled far and wide, but I see words are matchless to the picture of loveliness that Ra himself has blessed me here with today."**

**Ojufeme smiled. This man who was to be her husband, was quite a charmer.**

**Miroku looked down at her. "And who are you?"**

**Ojufeme bowed once again. "Kagome, my Prince. Hand maiden to Princess Ojufeme."**

"**This man standing behind me is Inuyasha, priest to the temple of Anubis and my most trusted friend. If you, maiden Kagome, or your lovely princess require anything, He will see to it."**

**Asim bowed low. "My lady." He looked Ojufeme over. She was very beautiful. If he had to choose a lover, it would be this girl. However Kikyo was standing in the way. He would bed Kikyo once more, then arrange to have her sent elsewhere. **

**That night, Kikyo came to Asim's chambers. She danced an erotic dance as she removed her clothing. She climbed into the bed with Asim and began stripping him. She took his member in her hands and began to stroke it until she not only had Asim's attention, but the attention of his manhood as well. Asim began groaning. He sat up and knelt behind her. He began stroking her wet mound, minding his finger nails.**

"**My…My Prince!" She was driving him insane. He entered her from behind, loving this particular position. As Asim began pumping back and forth, the slapping of skin reverberated against the walls of his chambers. However, tonight, Asim pulled out of Kikyo the moment he felt himself come.**

**Kikyo sensed something was wrong. She turned around and asked, "My Prince, what troubles you?"**

"**I no longer require you as a bed partner. I've made arrangements to have you given in marriage this very night."**

**Kikyo gasped. "To whom, My Lord?"**

"**My brother Sesshomaru's priest, Naraku." **

**Naraku was priest to the god Horus. However he was not pleasing to the eye as he had been cursed by the gods with deformity.**

"**My Lord! Naraku? What have I done to displease you so? You told me you would take me as a lover! You lying bastard!"**

**Asim's eyes filled with rage. "How dare you speak to a son of the Pharaoh in that fashion!" He slapped her, causing the blood to gush from her nose.**

"**I will take this matter to the Pharaoh," she threatened. **

"**Who will the great Pharaoh believe? His own son, or a low common slave playing the part of a whore? Get dressed and leave my sight!"**

"**No! I refuse to leave," Kikyo screamed while dressing.**

"**Guards!"**

**Two guards walked in. "Yes, Prince Asim?"**

"**Take this girl to the priest Naraku. They are to married and bedded tonight."**

"**Yes, my Prince." The guards escorted a scorned Kikyo out of Asim's chambers.**

**Asim smiled at the prospect of bedding Kagome, a girl who looked as if she'd been kissed by the sun god Ra himself. However, Asim was completely unaware of the chain of events that were set in motion by his selfish act.**

_**a/n this is the first love scene I've ever done, I'm not sure if it's overboard, so please let me know what you think.**_

**I **


	3. Feelings revealed

Chapter Three

Feelings Revealed

The next morning, Asim, disguised as Inuyasha, walked to Ojufeme's chambers. He knocked on the door. Ojufeme, disguised as Kagome, answered it.

"His majesty, Prince Asim, requests the presence of Princess Ojufeme for a picnic."

Sango walked in. "Tell Prince Asim that I shall be happy to accompany him to this picnic."

"My Lady, will kindly let your maiden escort me? I've been relieved of my duties for the day and I would like to show her our temple."

Ojufeme turned to Sango. "Will you be needing me for anything else today, Mistress?"

"No Kagome. I will send word to you once I've returned."

"Yes, my Lady."

Ojufeme helped dress Sango. As Asim watched the servant girl, he saw she treated each task as if serving the princess was a sole delight. Kagome was beautiful. Ojufeme must take care of the girl because they treated each other like sisters. Much the way he treated Miroku.

"Thank you, Kagome. After you tidy up in here, you may go."

"Yes my Lady."

As Sango left, escorted by Asim's servants, Ojufeme began to tidy up the chambers, folding each article of clothing with care and placing them in their respective places. She then took great care with making the bed.

"You take great care in your tasks."

"Princess Ojufeme is a neat person, who requires all things be placed back where it was found. May I ask what Prince Asim thinks of my Mistress?"

"His Grace's first thought was that the princess would be deformed and unpleasing to the eyes."

Ojufeme laughed, "Inuyasha, as you can see, my Mistress is anything but ugly. It was said that Ra smiled and blessed her on the day of her birth."

Asim loved to hear Ojufeme's laugh. It reminded him of being on the Nile. "Now, what does Princess Ojufeme think of Prince Asim?"

"She first thought he was brash, arrogant, and selfish. Is it true that he was blessed by Anubis?"

"Prince Asim may have some of the qualities that you mentioned, but he does have some redeeming traits. But yes, Anubis did bless the prince. It is rumored that Anubis fathered Asim. Now, Kagome, let me show you the temple of our patron god, Anubis."

On the way to the temple, Ojufeme asked a lot of questions. But one question in particular almost gave Asim's true identity away. "Why do you wear that cloth over your head?"

"I'm afraid part of me has been deformed."

"Show me. I promise I won't laugh."

He pulled the cloth off his head and revealed his dog like ears. "My parents took it as a sign that I was meant to be a priest for Anubis."

"I think they're cute." She reached up and touched them. "They feel soft. I think you're cute just the way you are."

As the two entered the temple, Ojufeme felt awkward. It was an offense punishable by death for bringing a stranger into the inner sanctum of a god's temple. When they reached Anubis' statue, Asim bowed low. Ojufeme followed suite. She prayed Anubis would bless this priest that had captured her heart, for she wasn't sure about marrying the Asim.

Asim stood up and looked at Ojufeme. "Kagome, you are a beautiful woman. I want to make love to you right here."

Ojufeme was horror struck. It was one thing to bring a complete stranger into a god's temple, but to make love to them? "Inuyasha, you will risk Anubis' wrath on you if you do this."

"Some things are worth risking." He leaned over and kissed her.

Ojufeme leaned into his kiss. She decided that this priest was right. Some things were worth the risk. She sighed as he massaged her breasts. She slid her hand down his stomach to his manhood that was standing erect. He began to groan as she stroked the length of his shaft. Asim couldn't wait any longer. He turned her around and placed her against the wall. Ojufeme cried out as Asim entered her from behind and began a rhythm. What seemed like an eternity later, they'd come together.

As Asim and Ojufeme were lying in each other's arms beneath the statue of Anubis, Ojufeme would swear to her dying day that the statue was smiling.

However, both lovers had no idea that someone was watching them. A very disappointed Kikyo had been watching the two from the shadows. So the arrogant prince had cast her aside for a hand maiden. He would pay dearly for this, one way or another.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Tomorrow there is to be a boat race held on the river to honor your princess' arrival. Will you accompany me?"

Ojufeme laid her head on Asim's chest, listening to his heart beat. "I would be honored, Inuyasha." She leaned up and kissed him, spawning a whole new session of love making.

Meanwhile, things between Miroku and Sango were getting heated as well. They were seated by the river when Miroku dismissed the slaves.

"Ojufeme?"

"Yes, Asim?"

"What do you think about my priest, Inuyasha?"

Sango thought it wan odd question. "He's very handsome and strong. You treat him like a brother. Did you two grow up together?"

"Yes we did. His family was purchased by my father. After he became a priest of Anubis, he saved me from an assassin's arrow. That secured us as friends. We're more like brothers now."

"Well since you brought it up, What do you think of my maid, Kagome?"

"She's very lovely. I take it you two grew up as Inuyasha and I did?"

"Yes, but Kagome's childhood was not a happy one. War can be a very ugly foe. Kagome's father was a soldier for the kingdom that Memphis had been at war with. He was killed in battle, a service to his king. Her mother and grandfather died of hunger as a result of the siege laid upon them by my father's soldiers. Her brother was run through with a sword by one of father's soldiers. Kagome was given to me as a birthday present. We were at odds that first year. Kagome doesn't mind speaking her piece. As the years flew by, Kagome and I became as sisters. I freed her two years ago, but she chose to stay."

"Kagome is lovely, but you my dear Ojufeme, outshine them all."

Miroku leaned over and kissed Sango. She wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down with her. Miroku wanted to explore every part of her. He removed her tunic and began gently squeezing her breasts, his tongue exploring what his fingers had. His tongue made it's way to her thighs. He gently parted her thighs and began tasting her. Sango felt like she was on fire. She began crying out. Miroku entered her and began pumping back and forth. Sango began clawing Miroku's back and screamed, "Oh Asim!" Miroku increased his speed, being turned on by the screams of the princess. Eventually, Miroku came. He collasped beside her, completely spent.

Sango began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your servants are going to think your bride to be is unrefined, making love to their prince in the grass like an animal."

Miroku laughed, "The people will love you."

Sango and Miroku had no idea that Naraku, the deformed priest of Horus, was watching them. He grinned. So the princess was playing the part of the whore to the goody priest. Damn that Miroku! If Miroku hadn't pushed Asim out of the way when he fired that arrow, Asim would be dead by Naraku's own hand. Sesshomaru would be next in line to the crown, and he, Naraku, cursed by the gods would be a blessed priest of Anubis. He turned to go back to his quarters. All of this lovemaking was putting him in the mood. It was time his new bride consummated their marriage.


	4. Plan gone wrong

Chapter Four

Plan gone very wrong

_a/n rated M for rape scene and further violence._

That night, Naraku was very angry. Kikyo was nowhere to be found. He knew where she was. Spying on Asim, most likely. She's been in a foul mood since they'd married nearly two nights ago.

Naraku heard a noise and looked up. Kikyo was walking thru the door. "Where have you been?"

"I need not answer to you, Naraku. I answer to no one."

"But if I was Prince Asim, you would come running!" He stood up and pushed her against the wall. "You will be my wife, willing or not!" He forcibly kissed her, pushing her to the bed. He ripped her tunic off, ignoring her screams. He tightly squeezed her breasts.

"Stop it, Naraku!"

His response was a slap to her face. He continued to assault on her breasts. He parted her thighs and entered her. She was dry and unready for his large member. She felt pain tearing her apart. Naraku pulled out of Kikyo before he felt himself come. He positioned himself at the head of the bed and forced her mouth open with one hand while pumping himself with the other. He stuck his large member in her mouth, causing her gag reflex to kick in. Kikyo tried to scream, however her inaudible moans turned on Naraku. He pumped faster. He finally came inside Kikyo's mouth. Kikyo had wanted to throw up, but had no choice to swallow his seed.

Afterward, as Kikyo laid on the edge of the bed shivering and crying, Naraku looked down at her. In the eyes of the gods, she was now his wife. The marriage was now consummated.

"Dear wife, You and I have the same problem." He traced a finger down her arm. "I could take care of the little hand maiden for you."

Kikyo looked up at him. "If I do what?"

"Take care of Miroku."

"Why should I?"

"If I take care of the little hand maiden. Asim will take you back as his lover. If you take care of Miroku, you will be rid of me. For I will be a high priest of Anubis. Either way, you'll be rid of me and be back in Asim's bed."

"What do I need to do?"

"Interested?"

"Only to get rid of you. What will you tell the Pharaoh? He sanctioned this marriage."

"I will tell him that I've tired of you. You are no longer worthy of me. You and I are both skilled archers. Tomorrow, you kill Miroku, and I will kill the little hand maiden who has captured your prince's heart."

Kikyo sat up and looked at Naraku. She smiled a little sinister smile. "I think it's a very good idea. I'll provide the bows and arrows, dear husband, You provide the alibis for us in case questions are asked."

The next morning, the sun shone over the Nile as the servants began preparations for that day's festivities. Their prince was finally taking a wife that would unite Thebes with Memphis. Anubis was smiling down on them.

Meanwhile, Asim was talking to Miroku. "I don't love Ojufeme, Miroku. I love Kagome. I'm going to tell Ojufeme the truth today at the boat race."

"Do really think that's a wise idea, Asim? After all you'll have your father and hers to deal with."

"Yes. I'll tell her that Inuyasha doesn't exist, that he is really Prince Asim. And that Prince Asim is really the priest Miroku. She deserves to hear the truth."

While Asim was confiding in Miroku, Ojufeme was confiding in Sango.

"Sango, what do I do? I love the priest Inuyasha, not Asim."

"Tell him the truth, after all he deserves to hear it from you."

"you're right, Sango. I'll tell Asim that the hand maiden Kagome is really Ojufeme, and that the one he thinks is Ojufeme is really the hand maiden Sango."

With her mind made up, Ojufeme, disguised as Kagome, went to meet the priest who had captured her heart.

The boat that was to carry the royal couple and the hand maiden and priest was decked out in royal splendor. The royal color blue, Asim's chosen color, shone brilliantly in the sunlight. The people cheered the couple as they boarded the boat.

As the boat set sail on the Nile, Asim turned to Ojufeme. "Kagome, I have something I need to tell you."

"And there is something I must tell you, Inuyasha."

"Please, go ahead."

"I'm not actually a hand maiden, I'm really…" Ojufeme screamed in pain. Asim saw what happened. An arrow pierced her shoulder. She fell overboard. Sango jumped in after her. "Princess! I'm coming."

Suddenly, Miroku had pushed Asim out of the way. He fell to the floor of the boat clutching his stomach. Another arrow. "Miroku! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Your Highness."

By this time, Sango had pulled Ojufeme back into the boat. "Princess? Can you speak to me?"

"Sango? Are you okay?"

"Always putting others ahead of yourself, My lady? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Asim had heard the conversation. "Wait a second. You're the hand maiden? Then Kagome is.."

Ojufeme spoke up. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm the real Ojufeme. Sango traded places with me. I didn't mean to deceive you. Please forgive me. I can't marry Asim as you have stolen my heart."

Asim started laughing. He held Miroku's bloodied hand.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm the real Prince Asim. Miroku here, is my body guard. I was going to tell Ojufeme that I couldn't marry her because I was in love you."

Miroku groaned. Sango placed a cool hand on his head. "He's burning up. We have to get him to the physician."

"Guards!"

"Yes, Prince Asim?"

"Turn us around and head back to the dock. Princess Ojufeme and the priest Miroku have been wounded." He pulled the arrow out of Miroku's stomach. This arrow was familiar. He handed the guard the arrow. "Find out who this arrow belongs to and have them brought before the Pharaoh." He looked down to Miroku. "My dear friend, you've been more of a brother than Sesshomaru has. This isn't the first time you've come in between me and death. I will avenge this no matter what. As for you, Sango, you will be honored for the rescue of my bride to be. No one knows of the switches but us. Let us keep it that way. Kag..I mean Ojufeme, Are you okay?"

"Yes Inuyasha…I mean Asim. My shoulder hurts."

"We're near the port. I will make sure you both get the proper attention you deserve."


	5. Discovered!

**Discovered!**

**Sango and Asim paced back and forth in the Pharaoh's great hall, awaiting word from the royal physician. **

"**It's all my fault," Sango cried, "I should have never deceived you, Highness. I deserve death for switching places with the Princess."**

"**Asim placed his hands on Sango shoulders. "Sango, you deserved to be honored for what you did. You protected Princess Ojufeme. No one but you, I, Ojufeme, and Miroku know about the switch. Let's try to keep it that way."**

"**What switch?"**

**The two turned towards the voice. It was Asim's mother, Umayma. **

"**Mother!"**

"**What switch, Asim?"**

**Sango was unable to keep her composure. "I switched places with the Princess."**

"**Why?"**

**Asim responded, "And I switched places with Miroku."**

"**Asim, what happened?"**

"**Mother, it was an assassination attempt. Ojufeme was wounded and Miroku may not live."**

"**Where are they?"**

"**In my chambers."**

**Umayma rushed into Asim's chambers. She saw Ojufeme lying still on Asim's bed as the physician wrapped her shoulder. **

"**How is she?"**

**Ojufeme responded, "I am fine, my Queen. Just a sore shoulder. I would have drowned had Sango not jumped in after me."**

"**She is to be commended."**

**Umayma walked towards the bed that Miroku was lying on. He was pale, most likely from the loss of blood. She placed a hand to his cheek and he opened his eyes.**

"**My Queen."**

**She nearly burst into tears at the sight of her son's childhood friend.**

"**Miroku, what happened?"**

"**An arrow came out of nowhere. I pushed Asim out of the way. I don't remember anything else."**

"**Miroku, thank you for all you've done for Asim."**

"**Asim is like a brother to me. I would do anything for him."**

**Umayma's tears came unbidden. Suddenly her eyes rested on two bloody arrows. She recognized these arrows. "Are these the arrows that were pulled out of them?"**

**The physician replied, "Yes, My Queen."**

**Suddenly a voice behind them said, "My Lady, what has happened?"**

**Umayma turned around. It was the Pharaoh. "My Lord, there has been an assassination attempt on the lives of Prince Asim and Princess Ojufeme. Miroku and Sango switched places with them and acted without regard to their own lives."**

"**Hmm. Then they will be honored." Looking at the physician, he asked, "Will Miroku live?"**

"**It is unclear, Great Pharaoh. Only the great Anubis knows."**

**The Pharaoh took off his signet ring and placed it on Miroku's finger. "Let everyone here bear witness that Miroku, high priest of Anubis, is now my son, for his selfless act of protecting my son Asim."**

**Miroku replied, "I am honored, my Pharaoh, to consider you my father." **

**The Pharaoh replied, "Rest Miroku. You will be taken care of."**

**Umayma turned to Asim. "Asim, go to the temple and pray to Anubis for Miroku. Sango, return to your mistress' chambers and clean yourself and get some rest. I'll let you know should anything happen. Guard!"**

"**Yes, My Queen?"**

"**Accompany Prince Asim to the temple. Make sure there is no more attempts on his life."**

"**It will be done as you've asked, My Queen."**

**After everyone had left, the Pharaoh took Umayma's arm and led her back into the great hall.**

"**Welcome home, Husband. I trust things went well for you in Rome?"**

"**Indeed dear Wife. I made a special trip to Manaya."**

**Umayma smiled. She knew where he was going with this. "How are they?"**

"**Our son Sesshomaru is kept busy with the trade business. Princess Kaugra is flitting about, excited over the arrival of their next child. And little Rin is growing like a reed next to the river. I was happy. Now I must take care of a would be assassin."**

"**Allow me to take care of it for you, My Love."**

**The Pharaoh stopped and looked at Umayma. This small and seemingly fragile woman, whom Anubis highly favored, was his source of strength. **

"**Why, My Lady, would you want to pass judgment on this criminal?"**

"**You are Pharaoh, My Lord. You shoulder a heavy responsibility ruling over the great city of Thebes. As your queen and wife, allow me to carry that burden with you. Furthermore, Asim is my son also."**

**The Pharaoh placed a hand on her cheek and deeply kissed her. He said, "Have I told you, Beloved, how long I've waited to be in your arms?" **

"**My Lord, not here. What about the guards and the servants?"**

"**My guards and my servants, and all those who are under my command will know that their queen is loved by her king."**

**Umayma knew he was right. They could make love here in the great hall and the servants and guards would pay them no mind. Every citizen of Thebes knew the Pharaoh lavished affection upon his queen in public. He'd had many opportunities to bed beautiful women, whether free or servant. But he had chosen to bed only Umayma. Umayma had done the same. Many men, both free and slave, had come seeking her beauty as well has her body. She had only bedded her king.**

**The Pharaoh began kissing her neck, causing her to shiver with excitement.**

"**You're trembling, Beloved. Are you cold?"**

"**No, My Love. I tremble because being in your presence, draws out my desire for you." **

"**I have a favor to ask of you."**

"**You need only to ask, My Love. I would never deny you."**

"**Tonight, in my chambers, I want you to show me this desire."**

"**Very well, my Love. In the sanctity of your bed, my body will be yours to do with as you wish."**

**You are so beautiful, Wife. What did I do to curry favor with Anubis?"**

"**It is I who should ponder that question. Tonight then, my Love." She deeply kissed him.**

**As she watched him walk away, she tried to calm her racing heart. Her mind went back to the arrows. She knew whose they were. After regaining her composure, she called, "Suzeme!"**

**A servant girl appeared. "Yes, My Queen?"**

"**Where is Kikyo?"**

"**Most likely entertaining her husband."**

"**Husband? Did the Pharaoh sanction this marriage?"**

"**Yes, My Queen. She is married to Naraku, high priest of Horus." **

"**Bring her here. Tell her that I demand an audience with her."**

**Suzeme bowed low. "As you wish, My Queen." She then ran off to do her queen's bidding.**

**Umayma was confused. What did Kikyo have to do with assassination attempt? Why was she married? The queen's protector was to remain pure. Umayma was planning returning Kikyo to her homeland. She was growing bored with Kikyo shirking from her duties.**

**Kikyo walked into the great hall and bowed low. "You asked to see me, My Queen?" **

"**Yes Kikyo. Do remember what title you received when you arrived in Thebes?"**

"**Yes, My Queen. I am your protector."**

"**And what gift did I have commissioned for you?"**

"**Arrows, My Queen. Made of the strongest wood and peacock feathers."**

"**Then will you explain why I found two of those same arrows covered in blood? The same arrows pulled from a priest and a princess?"**

"**Princess?"**

"**Princess Ojufeme was shot thru the shoulder with an arrow. Who was the other archer?"**

"**I don't know what you are talking about."**

**Umayma was growing angry. "Do not force me to get physical with you, girl. You are sorely testing my patience." Umayma's temper was well known. She didn't anger easily. But when she did, this slender and small beauty was a force not to be reckoned with.**

"**My Queen, please, I don't know what you're taking about!"**

**Umayma slapped her. "Who was it?"**

"**Naraku!"**

"**Your husband? Why were you given in marriage? You are to remain a virgin!"**

"**Prince Asim bedded me. He said he loved me! He grew tired of me and gave me to Naraku. I saw him making love to a handmaiden in Anubis' temple. I thought if I killed the handmaiden, I would find myself back in his bed. Your selfish son is to blame for all this!"**

**Umayma was so angry, she couldn't think straight. "Guards!"**

**Two soldiers came in. "Yes, My Queen?"**

"**Flog this girl and throw her in the dungeon."**

**Umayma walked to Anubis' temple. As she walked in, se removed the hood of her cloak. Ignoring the other priests, she walked into the inner temple. She found a heart breaking scene. Her son, Asim, fathered by the great Anubis Himself, and a proclaimed son of the Pharaoh, was lying prostrate in the ground crying out Anubis to spare Miroku's life.**

"**Asim?"**

"**Mother? This is all my fault. That arrow was meant for me and Miroku took the arrow instead."**

"**Asim, I must ask you something. Did you bed Kikyo?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Kikyo claims to have seen you making love to Sango here in this very temple. Are you trying to incur Anubis' wrath?"**

"**It wasn't Sango, Mother. It was Ojufeme disguised as a handmaiden. I made love to my intended bride here. Yes, I bedded Kikyo. But I gave her to Naraku for marriage. Father even sanctioned it. Why?"**

"**Kikyo and Naraku were the archers. I understand why Kikyo did it. Your selfish actions motivated her."**

"**But Mother, I didn't know she would resort to this."**

"**You must be more careful, Asim. However it is in the past and you've endured enough pain. You know, your father has had ample opportunity to bed his servants. He refused them all but one."**

"**Who was she?"**

"**Me. I alone have bedded your father. He is the only one to have bedded me. As a mother, my hope is that you and Ojufeme have the same relationship your father and I have. Now, I need to know what Naraku stands to gain in the event of your death."**

"**Nothing. Sesshomaru would be next in line to the crown. But in the event of Miroku's death, Naraku would be the next high priest to Anubis. He was nearly successful the last time. Oh! I'll kill him with my bare hands!"**

"**No, Asim. Continue to pray for your brother."**

"**Brother?"**

"**Yes. Your father has adopted Miroku as his son. Everything that belongs to us, now belongs to Miroku as well."**

"**Mother," Asim cried into his mother's shoulder, "What have I done? If my brother dies, his blood will be on my hands."**

**Umayma held her son, letting him grieve. "Continue to pray. When you've done, return to your chambers and clean yourself up, and present yourself to your father. Your brother Sesshomaru is due back today at the latest."**

**Umayma put the hood back over her head and returned to the great hall.**

"**Guard!"**

"**Yes My Queen?"**

"**Find the priest Naraku. Bring him here before me. Then fetch the Pharaoh. He'll want to hear this."**

"**It will be done as you've commanded, My Queen."**

**Moments later, the deformed Naraku was standing before the queen. **

"**You requested to see me, My Queen?"**

**Umayma looked a the guard and nodded. He went to accomplish the second part of the task that she gave him.**

"**Yes I did, Naraku. I understand that you've married Kikyo."**

"**Yes, My Queen."**

"**Why did you try to kill Anubis' high priest?"**

"**Miroku?"**

"**Don't play stupid or coy with me, Naraku! Anubis has only one high priest and his name is Miroku! You tried to kill my sons!"**

"**Sesshomaru wasn't on that boat, My Queen."**

"**No, But Miroku is the adopted son of the Pharaoh, meaning he is also my son." She walked towards Naraku and stood nose to nose with him. "Standing between a mother and her children is a deadly place to be."**

**Naraku grew angry. The gall of this woman. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against a pillar. "No more deadly that standing in between a man and his quest for power!"**

**Umayma was loosing consciousness. **

"**What do you think you are doing, putting your hands on my queen?" It was the Pharaoh. He pulled Naraku off of Umayma and punched him. Naraku pulled out a dagger and stabbed the Pharaoh in the stomach.**

**Umayma let out a blood curdling scream. "NOOO! GUARDS!"**

**Her scream not only brought the guards, but Asim and Sesshomaru, who'd just stepped off his ship.**

**Umayma was holding her husband's head. "My Love, stay with me. Hold me in your eyes and give me your pain."**

"**My Wife, I love you. You've given me fine sons." He placed a hand to her cheek, leaving a bloody print.**

"**No! Don't leave me!"**

**The physicians tried to pull her away from the Pharaoh. "No! I won't leave him!"**

**Asim looked at Sesshomaru, both knowing what needed to be done.**

**Asim said, "Guards! Arrest Naraku for attempting murder our Pharaoh."**

**Sesshomaru picked his mother up and carried her to her chambers. **

"**No Sesshomaru! I won't abandon your father!"**

"**I understand, Mother. But you've been injured and need to be looked at by the physician."**

**In a last attempt before blacking out, Umayma cried out, "MY LOVE!" **


	6. Pact with Anubis

A deal made with Anubis

Umayma had slept off and on. The physician had given her mulled wine that would help her sleep. Sesshomaru had kept a constant vigil on his mother. He'd sent Asim to remain with Ojufeme and Miroku. He was enraged. His own priest, Naraku had tried to kill not only his father but his mother as well.

His mind was brought back to the present by a soft cry.

"Great Anubis, what do I do?"

"Mother?"

Umayma opened her eyes. "Sesshomaru? When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday. Asim greeted me and informed me of what had transpired. I was on my way to see you when we both heard you scream. How is your neck?"

"A little sore. Your father?"

"Father remains in a deep sleep, perhaps a mercy done to him by Great Anubis."

"I must go to his temple and pray that Anubis spares him."

"Asim is already there. I sent him to tend to his beautiful bride to be, but he has been in Anubis' temple since sunrise. He will make a fine pharaoh some day."

"I know you are still bitter about Asim being next in line for the crown. Don't be angry with your father, Sesshomaru. Let your anger reside with me."

"I am in line for my own crown now that I've married Kaugra. We pray that Isis blesses us with a son. Mind you that another daughter would be nice, but an heir and brother for Rin would be welcomed."

"I'm sorry, Son. I'm so sleepy. I must pass sentencing upon Kikyo and Naraku. I just need sleep."

"Why not let either Asim or I deal with them."

"No! Your father placed his trust in me on this matter, and I will not shame him!"

Sesshomaru gave a slight chuckle. "You could never shame Father. He believes that you were blessed by Anubis. Very well, Mother. Try to get some sleep."

"Sesshomaru, how do I deal with this?"

"First, try getting some sleep. Then when you wake up, implore Anubis for wisdom." He slightly kissed his mother's cheek. "Just rest Mother. The solution will come to you."

"My compassionate son. I love you." Umayma finally fell asleep.

That night, she dreamed a strange dream. She was standing in the temple of Anubis, looking at his statue. She bowed down in reverence to this great protector of the city. "Great Anubis. Help me in this situation. You have been silent these past few days. Do you hear our prayers or am I simply praying to a slab of stone?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your protector, Queen Umayma?"

Umayma turned around and saw a figure bathed in light. His head was shaped like a jackal and his body was extremely muscular.

"Great Anubis, forgive me. You see a grieving wife and mother before you. I may lose my son and husband. How, great ruler of the underworld, do I handle this situation?"

"Do you believe that I have the answer?"

"Yes. You made love to me and gave me Asim, a miracle in itself. After all I believed that no more children were possible after Sesshomaru was born. You told me not to bed anyone but my husband and I have done as you've asked. If I truly have found favor in your eyes, Great Anubis, please release your hold on my husband and Miroku."

Anubis pointed behind Umayma. A bed materialized. Umayma looked at Anubis with confusion in her eyes. "Remove your clothing and lie down, Umayma."

Umayma did as she was told. She removed her clothing and lay down on the bed. Anubis removed his loin cloth. He may have a dog's head, but he was well equipped.

He parted her thighs and began to lick her inner thighs. Umayma sighed. He began to lick her mound, penetrating her and licking her clit. Umayma began to moan. Anubis removed his tongue, and Umayma grew frustrated. "Why are you stopping?"

Anubis said nothing. He placed a finger inside of her and began to rub her clit. Umayma arched her back. "Please hurry, great Anubis!" Anubis continued to rub her. She knew she was coming. "Oh, Anubis! Don't stop! More!" He increased the rhythm of his finger. She knew what he was doing. He was making her come. And she did, like an arrow being released from it's bow. Anubis bent down and began to lap up her love juices.

"Now, Umayma, highly favored queen of Thebes, taste me and drink."

Umayma got off the bed and knelt down in front of Anubis. Taking his member in her mouth, she began to run her tongue up and down the length of his shaft. Back and forth, she created a rhythm with her head. "Umayma, my favorite mortal." His words encouraged her to continue. She increased the licking and sucking. His change in breathing told her that he was near to the point of coming.

Suddenly, Anubis gave out an inhuman scream as he came. Umayma swallowed every bit of his seed.

Anubis lifted her to her feet. Placing a hand to her cheek, he said, "Dear Umayma, I will help you. I will spare the lives of your pharaoh and your adopted son if you will not spill the blood of the two criminals in my city. If you do as I've asked, then all will be well. You have done what I've asked in the past, so you have my favor."

Umayma bowed low. "It will be done as you've commanded, Great protector of Thebes."

Anubis nodded his head and disappeared.

Umayma awoke and sat up in her bed. She was covered in sweat and the inside of her thighs were moist. She'd experienced the same thing when she found out that she was pregnant with Asim. Her husband was a great lover, but Anubis could rival him any day.

She got out of bed and walked to the window. The sun was already rising. She must do something with Naraku and Kikyo. They could not be executed here in Thebes.

"Mother? Are you alright?"

Umayma turned around. She'd not realized that her movements had awoken Sesshomaru. Had he sat with her all night? "Sesshomaru, where is your ship headed after you depart from us?"

"Rome. Then I head home to Manaya. Why?"

"I may ask for your help. Will you help me?"

"You need only to ask, Mother. I'm at your disposal."

"Thank you, my son. Now send in Suzeme. I must dress and take care of the two criminals."

Sesshomaru called for Suzeme and went to his chambers to rest. He'd not gotten very much sleep with worrying about his mother and father. Now it was his beautiful Kaugra that weighed on his mind. This trip to Rome would take a few weeks at least. He wanted to be home when the child was born.

Umayma dressed in a traditional white robe and a golden crown that had a snake emblazoned on it. This was the attire of a queen who meant business.

Umayma walked to the great hall. "Guards! Bring in the two criminals. They will be judged."

Seconds later, Naraku and Kikyo were brought into the great hall in shackles. Naraku had a sneer on his face. "A woman to cast judgment upon us?"

Umayma looked at him. "You forget your place, Priest. In the absence of the Pharaoh, it is I who command, and it is I who will decide your fate. Naraku, former priest of Horus, you attempted to kill Miroku, adopted son of the Pharaoh and high priest of Anubis. You placed Asim's life in danger. You nearly killed the Pharaoh. You, Kikyo, my former protector, tried to kill Ojufeme. Princess of Memphis and Asim's intended bride." Umayma stood up and walked towards them. "You both tried to destroy my world. My children and the only man I've ever loved, you tried to take away from me. That, in itself, is punishable by death." She turned her back to them, hearing the guards coming towards the prisoners. She looked up at the smaller statue of Anubis, remembering the deal she'd made with him.

"Shall we execute them today, My Queen?"

"No. Death here would be too sweet, too merciful, and certainly too swift. I have another solution. My son, Prince Sesshomaru is involved in the trade business. He has a ship sitting in our harbor that is bound for the Empire of Rome. The two of you will be placed, in chains, on that ship and handed over to the Romans. There you will find out what happens to those who willingly attempt to murder royalty."

Kikyo asked, "My Queen, why not execute us here in Thebes?"

Umayma looked at her. "I will not sully the holy sands of Thebes with your tainted blood. I imagine by the time those blood thirsty philosophers are done with you, you two will be wishing for death long before death finds you." She waved her hand. "Get them out of my sight." The guards took Naraku and Kikyo and led them to the ship.

Umayma looked towards the door leading into the great hall. "You may come in now, Sesshomaru."

The tall prince walked in. "So that's why you wanted my help."

"Yes." She handed him a rolled up scroll that bore her signet. "Give this to the head proconsul. This will explain what to do with them."

"Yes, Mother. I must leave. I regret that I can't stay longer."

Umayma placed a hand to his cheek. "I wish you could stay longer, my son. But you have a responsibility to Kaugra. When you get home to Manaya, give our love to Kaugra and Rin. And give our best regards to Kaugra's parents."

Sesshomaru kissed his mother on the cheek. "I will do that mother. Send me a message updating me on Father's health."

As he left, Umayma's mind wondered to her beloved Pharaoh and Miroku. Would they survive?

Suddenly, physician ran into the great hall. "My Queen! It is Miroku and the Pharaoh!"

Uymama's heart went into her throat. "Spit it out, Physician! What has happened?"

"The Pharaoh is awake. The wound in his stomach is growing smaller! Miroku is up and walking around. There is no sign of the arrow. Not even the tiniest of scars."

Umayma ran to Asim's chambers. There was Miroku, putting his robes on. He turned around. "My queen."

Umayma smiled and hugged him. "Oh, Miroku, my son. You are well. Thanks be to Anubis."

Miroku said one word that lifted Umayma's spirits. "Mother."

"Come, we all must see the Pharaoh."

As the five made their way into the Pharaoh's chambers, they heard him ordering the servants about. Umayma smiled. He was feeling like his old self again. She ran to the bed and hugged him.

"My love! You're healed! I was so afraid I'd lost you."

"Beloved," the Pharaoh said, pulling Umayma into his lap, "Did I worry you that much? I thought Naraku had killed you. Where is the traitor?"

"He and Kikyo are on their way to Rome. I've sent instructions on what to do with them." She bent down to kiss him.

"In view of everyone here, My Lady?"

Umayma looked at everyone present in the room and smiled. "Your children, physicians, guards, and servants. All that are under your command will know that their king is loved by his queen."

The pharaoh smiled, kissing his wife. "As it should be."

Suzeme walked in, interrupting the tender moment between husband and wife. "Mistress, a message for you, from Memphis."

Umayma took the letter and broke the seal. Her smile disappeared as she read the letter.

"Mother," Asim said, "What is it?"

"It's about Sango."

Sango stepped forward. "Yes, My Queen?"

"It's a letter from Ojufeme's mother. Tomorrow, after the wedding, you are to return to Memphis to await further orders. As a queen, I would expect you to follow these orders, no questions asked. But as a mother, I would hope that you will ignore this letter and remain here. You acted without regard to your own life. You saved the life of Ojufeme, who in marrying my son, will become my daughter. I ask you to stay here with us, not as a servant, but as an honored guest. Everything here that belongs to me, is now at your disposal. Anything you desire, just ask and it will be yours."

Sango smiled. "My Queen, as you know, My mistress freed me two years ago. I chose to stay. If I could have anything, it would be the love of a priest who pretended to be a prince."

Umayma smiled. "I thought you might say that. Miroku? What are your thoughts?"

"I keep forgetting that I'm now your son. Nothing would be happier than spending my life with a protector who pretended to be a princess."

The Pharaoh said, "Then so be it. I'll write the necessary papers to the king of Memphis. Two princes to marry tomorrow. Thebes will be buzzing with the news. Tonight, we shall hold a grand feast to honor Prince Asim and Prince Miroku and their marriage to Princess Ojufeme and Princess Sango." Turning to his wife, still seated in his lap, he said, "Beloved, our family is growing."

"Yes it is. Sesshomaru marrying Kaugra and giving us little Rin. Now Asim and our new son, Miroku marrying Ojufeme and Sango." She kissed him again. "Yes our family is growing. Thank you, Great Anubis." She turned around to see the tiny statuette that the Pharaoh kept in his chambers. Was it her, or was he smiling?


	7. The Story Teller

The Story Teller

"And so life for Asim and Ojufeme, or Inuyasha and Kagome, as I like to call them, was a kind life. They had many fine children who would rule until the Egyptian royal family was overthrown. The End."

The speaker, a reddish brown color fox demon, was smiling. "Well, Kagome, how did it sound?"

The black haired woman clapped her hands. "Shippo, that's amazing! You made all that up just from reading my history text book?"

"You really think it's great? What about you, Inuyasha?"

The silver haired half demon folded his arms and grunted, "It's a little out there, don't you think?"

"Inuyasha! Shippo, ignore him. Inuyasha doesn't know great story telling when he hears it. I think this tutoring is a great idea."

Over the years, after the jewel shards had been collected and the jewel itself had been thrown into the fires of Mount Fuji, Kagome had taken to teaching the little fox demon to read and write. Shippo had adopted Kagome as his surrogate mother.

"Really, Kagome?"

"Well, your history time line is a bit off, But I can only imagine where the inspiration for the names came from. But how did you come up with the Egyptian sounding names?"

"From your book. Umayma means motherly one. Ojufeme means lovely. You were my inspiration for her. Just because you're so unselfish. And the name Asim means protector. I thought of Inuyasha, because he's always protecting you."

"I think you did a fine job, Shippo. Keep up the good work."

"If there's no more lessons, Kagome, I'm going to play with Kirarra."

Kagome shook her head.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yes, Shippo?"

"Inuyasha is right. It's a little out there. I mean, who would ever believe that a half breed and a mere human would ever fall in love?"

Kagome chuckled. "Go play before I think of more lessons."

Kagome stood up and brushed the grass of her skirt. She had gotten a little stiff from listening to Shippo's story. He had a great imagination and a passion for learning. With an education, even in the feudal era, he would really go far.

Kagome suddenly felt arms wrap around her. Inuyasha was pulling her towards him. She let herself fall into his embrace. He nuzzled against her neck, taking in her scent.

"It is a little hard to believe, isn't it? A half breed and a human falling in love."

Kagome turned around and put her arms around his neck and kissed the very same half demon who vowed to protect her. "You're right, Inuyasha. Who would ever believe it?


End file.
